


The Aftermath of a Storm

by BrownieFox



Series: Digital Falls [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford POV, Gen, Oneshot, atots spoilers, shanklin n nikola are their partner digimon, stan getting kicked out, there's a swear so uh swear warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Stan gets kicked out of the house, and it's worse with digimon involved.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Nikola (digimon oc), Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Stan Pines & Shanklin (digimon oc)
Series: Digital Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550317
Kudos: 14





	The Aftermath of a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> You can find pictures for my digimon au right here: [https://artful-browniebites.tumblr.com/tagged/digital%20falls](digital%20falls)
> 
> I hope to write more for this au soon (maybe even a more full length fic? a series of chronological fics?) but if there's any requests or questions, feel free to tell/ask me about them :D

Ford doesn't feel like he can breath. He's so full of anger, a burning rage in his lungs that grows with every breath he breaths. He wants to punch Stan, wants grab his brother's shoulder and shake him until something gets through that thick skull of his, until Stan understands exactly what it is that he's cost Ford, cost the family. He wants to scream and shout and break something, break something that Stan cares about. His car, maybe? 'Footbot' certainly wasn't going anywhere, didn't have the same significance as the peretual motion machine had had. Maybe the Stan O' War? Just thinking of the boat, almost sea-worthy, almost a dream fulfilled, makes Ford sick to his stomach and makes the anger hotter, a boiling thing that his heart pumps into his veins.

But Ford also wants to cry.

He wants to break down and be held in his brother's strong and safe arms, a kind of home and in of themselves. He wants Stan to promise him it'll be okay, they'll figure things out and that Stan'll beat up whoever did this to Ford, a promise that he always kept no matter what. Stan can't do that, though, and not just because Stan was the cause of this.

Stan wasn't here.

Stan would never be here again.

Ford climbed the stairs to their room - no, it's just his room now. It felt colder as he stepped into it, freezing in a way that didn't match up with the summer night.

"Ford?" Nikola climbed off the bed, anxious energy and scared and confused. "What happened?"

"Stan happened." Ford said, and it was a growl. "Stanley happened." Nikola flinched back from the rage, but then came forward again, two hands gently taking the digivice out of Ford's hand, a white-knuckled grip. he wasn't sure when it'd gotten there, but he was aware of a faint screeching coming from it.

"Not a good time to digivolve." Nikola muttered as he set the digivice on the end table of the bed and then came back to Ford.

Something from the otherside of the bedroom snarled.

Nikola jumped into the air and stuck Shanklin as he lept off of Stan's bed, snarling and rangs beared. Ford took a few steps away from the digimon. He'd seen Shanklin get like that before, a furiuos ball of anger attacking some bullies, teeth biting down on arms while Stan threw punches. and now it was directed at Ford himself.

"It's supposed to be us, the four of us, together!" Shanklin shouted.

"Shh, Shanklin, we can't let-" Nikola started. Shanklin's tail lashed about behind him, hitting the end table, the lamp rocking precariously.

"I don't give a shit anymore, Nikola! It's the four of us, why are you two still in here?! Stan is outside!" The anger in Ford's blood, forgotten in his surprise, rose in indignation.\

"If it was us against the world, Stan wouldn't have broken my science project!" He shot back. If Shanklin didn't care about being discovered, he wouldn't either. He'd raise his voice as loud as he wanted, shouting at the possum-like digimon.

Shanklin lept forward again, a growl building in his throat. Nikola tried to bet him away, but Shanklin managed to pin Nikola down. Ford grabbed Shanklin and forcefully pulled him off the bug digimon. He tried to avoid Shanklin's claws, but some of them managed to scrape his arms and his tail whipped Ford's chest, forcing Ford to drop the digmon.

"Fine, fine! We don't need either of you!" Shanklin moved again, always so fast, and Ford had never been afraid of that speed being used against him until now. Shanklin didn't attack this time, but instead pulled something out from Stan's pillowcase. A stack of dollar bills, Stan's emergency money. Shanklin's tail wrapped around the goggles sitting on the nightstand, not worn in so long. With the digimon's mouth full, he couldn't say anything, but he fixed Ford and Nikola with a glare that would stick with them for years to come.

He broke the window on his way out.

Ford and Nikola ran to the window after him, looking down on the street as Shanklin shook himself before running into Stan's car, the door open as Stan, not quite in the car yet, looking up at the window.

Ford looked away andn pulled the curtians shut.

He went over to his bed, not bothering about the broken window. Nikola climbed on after him, and Ford held his friend - now his best friend - now his only friend - as he cried.


End file.
